Im Dunkeln Laufen
by Jola123
Summary: Thor ist zurück in Asgard und Jane hat seit Wochen kein Lebenszeichen von ihm bekommen. Ein kurzer Oneshot über ein einschneidendes Ereignis in ihrem neuen Leben als Mitglied der S.H.I.E.L.D.-Forschungselite.


**Ein kleiner Oneshot, den ich für die liebe Leo geschrieben habe. Für alles, was vorne und hinten nicht zusammenpasst (Namen, Personen, Orte, Story...), kann ich nur sagen: ich habe Thor erst einmal gesehen und war zu faul zum recherchieren. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und wenn nicht: immer her mit der Kritik! ;) Leider gehört mir weder S.H.I.E.L.D. noch Asgard und leider auch nicht Thor (auch wenn ich es gerne hätte).**

„Nein, nein Marge. Alles läuft super. Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht über die Arbeit sprechen darf. Streng geheim, okay?" Jane klemmte sich ihr Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter und schnürte ihre Laufschuhe zu.

„Bist du dir sicher? Du meldest dich so selten." Der vorwurfsvolle Ton ihrer Tante ließ Jane die Augen verdrehen.

„Marge, ich hab einfach nur unglaublich viel zu tun. Und S.H.I.E.L.D. … nun ja, mir werden zwar alle Mittel für meine Forschungen gestellt, aber man erwartet Ergebnisse dafür."

„Jaja, ich weiß. Immer diese Regierungsorganisationen…"

Genervt seufzte Jane, so einfach würde sich ihre Tante nicht abfertigen lassen. „Hör zu, was hältst du davon, wenn ich morgen zum Abendessen vorbeikomme?"

„Morgen erst? Warum denn nicht heute? Es ist noch nicht mal sieben Uhr."

„Bis ich bei euch bin, ist es schon fast acht. Und außerdem wollte ich jetzt laufen gehen. Ich habe sogar schon meine Sportsachen an. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich morgen Abend pünktlich um halb acht da bin. Dann kannst du dich vergewissern, dass es mir gut geht."

„Okay, aber komm mir nicht wieder mit irgendwelchen Ausreden! Sonst knüpfe ich mir diesen Mister Stark mal vor."

„Ist gut, Tantchen. Bis morgen!"

„Bis morgen Liebling!"

Erleichtert legte Jane auf. Seitdem Thor wieder zurück in Asgard war und sie für S.H.I.E.L.D. arbeitete, ließ ihr Tante sie nicht mehr in Ruhe. Ständig machte er sich sorgen, dass irgendwelche Aliens oder Halbgötter sie entführen würden. _Was nicht mal total abwegig ist_, dachte Jane und griff nach ihrer Strickjacke. Sie zog die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss und versteckte den Schlüssel im Blumenkübel auf der Fensterbank.

_Ein gutes hat es ja, für die Regierung zu arbeiten,_ überlegte Jane als sie sich auf der Veranda ihres kleinen Häuschens dehnte. _Die Bezahlung ist nicht schlecht_.

Langsam joggte sie los. Sie lief ihre normale Strecke: weg von den Häusern, am Stadtrand entlang. In den letzten vier Monaten hatte sich ihr Leben grundlegend verändert. Jane hatte den alten Trailer gerne gegen die neue Bleibe, die Nick Fury ihr angeboten hatte, getauscht. Nah an der Stadt, aber doch weit genug vom Zentrum entfernt, um mit schwarzen Regierungswagen zur Arbeit abgeholt zu werden. Die Arbeit im Labor hatte sich als äußerst befriedigend herausgestellt. Dank Starks eigenem Interesse standen ihr nicht nur alle Mittel und die neuesten Technologien zur Verfügung, sondern auch sein fasst grenzenloses Wissen. Gemeinsam erforschten sie die Brücke, die zwischen Asgard und den anderen Planeten bestand – ohne zu wissen, dass Thor diese vor genau vier Monaten zerstört hatte, um die Erde zu retten. Ganz nebenbei waren sie dabei auf eine noch unbekannte Form von Materie gestoßen, die scheinbar nur im Kosmos existierte. Alle Versuche, sie auf die Erde zu transportieren, waren bis jetzt gescheitert. Stark schien dennoch geradezu fasziniert von dieser „fluidgasigen Masse", wie er den Fund gerne bezeichnete. Jane konnte sein Interesse nicht teilen, da sie in Gedanken viel zu häufig bei Thor war. Ihre Forschungen konzentrierten sich deshalb bald wieder auf die Verbindung zwischen den Welten.

_Ich hätte früher loslaufen sollen_, dachte Jane, als sie die Hälfte der Strecke geschafft hatte. _So schnell wie es dunkel wird, ist es stockfinster, bis ich wieder zu Hause bin. Warum muss meine Tante auch immer anrufen, wenn ich aus dem Haus will?_

Anstatt die lange Strecke an den Feldern entlang zu laufen, nahm sie eine Abkürzung durch die letzten Ausläufer des Industriegebiets. Dieser Weg war nicht gerade schön, aber zumindest gab es hier eine anständige Straßenbeleuchtung. Jane machte sich einen Spaß daraus, von einem Lichtkegel zum nächsten zu sprinten. _Ich muss dringend an meiner Kondition arbeiten_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie machte laut schnaufend eine Pause, massierte sich die stechende Seiten und streckte die Beine. Plötzlich erstarrte sie, als sie hinter sich eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Aus der Seitengasse bei der letzten Straßenlaterne war ein Mann getreten und schlenderte langsam in ihre Richtung. _Jetzt werde nicht paranoid, Jane_, redete sie sich selber ein, lief aber trotzdem sofort in schnellerem Tempo wieder los. Auf der anderen Straßenseite näherte sich ihr ein weiterer Jogger und sie atmete erleichtert auf. _Du bist nicht alleine Jane, keiner will dir etwas antun_, wiederholte sie wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf.

Als der Jogger fast auf ihrer Höhe war, wechselte er plötzlich die Straßenseite. Im Lichtschein der Beleuchtung erkannte sie, dass es ein dunkelhaariger Mann war – und er trug keine Sportkleidung. Jane blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Hinter ihr hörte sie den Mann aus der Seitengasse in ihre Richtung laufen. Sie sah sich hektisch um und bemerkte nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt eine kleine Abzweigung. Erleichtert sprintete sie dorthin und bog in die Straße ein, musste jedoch entsetzt feststellen, dass sie in einer nur spärlich beleuchteten Sackgasse gelandet waren. Direkt vor ihr zog sich ein alter Stacheldrahtzaun drei Meter in die Höhe, rechts und links versperrten die Mauern alter Fabrikgebäude den Weg. _Shit!_ Sie wirbelte herum und starrte den zwei Männern entgegen. _Shit_, dachte sie. _Shit, shit, shit!_ Langsam kam der dunkelhaarige Mann näher.

„Na Süße, ganz allein unterwegs in der Dunkelheit?", fragte er mit einem bösartigen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Jane wich zurück, bis sie den Zaun in ihrem Rücken spürte.

„Bist wohl nicht eine der gesprächigen Sorte, was?", höhnte der zweite Mann und schob sich seine Basketballkappe in den Nacken. „Wir werden dein hübsches Stimmchen heute eh noch hören, also warum antwortest du nicht einfach."

„Ich glaube sie ist schüchtern", meinte der Dunkelhaarige und näherte sich ihr weiter.

Der Andere folgte ihm und lachte dreckig. „Das werden wir noch sehen." Als er direkt vor Jane stand, streckte er die Hand aus und packte Janes Kinn. Sie versuchte, sich dem Griff zu entwinden, doch der Mann bohrte ihr seinen Daumen schmerzhaft in die Haut.

„Los, rede schon!", knurrte er nur Zentimeter von ihrem Ohr entfernt. Langsam ließ er die freie Hand an ihrem Hals herabwandern. „Was treibst du dich alleine in der Dunkelheit herum? Dir ist doch bestimmt nach ein wenig Gesellschaft!"

„Verpiss dich!", zischte Jane, die endlich ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann lachte laut auf und verschränkte die Arme. „Los, mach schon, Kumpel! Ich hab keine Lust, die ganze Nacht zu warten. Bring der Schlampe ein paar Manieren bei."

Bevor er reagieren konnte, rammte Jane dem Mann, der sie festhielt, mit aller Kraft die sie sammeln konnte ihr Knie in den Schritt. Er krümmte sich zusammen und die Basketballkappe fiel auf den Boden. Jane versuchte, sich an ihm vorbeizudrängen, doch plötzlich explodierte ihr Schläfe vor Schmerzen.

„Was fällt dir ein!", brüllte der Dunkelhaarige und schlug erneut zu. Diesmal landete seine Faust in ihrer Magengrube. Sämtliche Luft entwich ihren Lungen. Beim nächsten Schlag, der sie hart an der Schulter traf, gaben ihre Knie nach. Kleine Sternchen tanzten vor ihren Augen und sie stöhnte vor Schmerzen.

Der zweite Mann hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und seine Mütze aufgesetzt. Er griff nach ihrem Pferdeschwanz und riss gewaltsam ihren Kopf herum. „Das wirst du noch bereuen, Miststück", schrie er und spuckte ihr ins Gesicht. Er packte den Kragen ihres Laufshirts und zerrte es so brutal zur Seite, dass der Stoff zerriss.

Als Jane verzweifelt versuchte, ihren Oberkörper zu schützen, trat der dunkelhaarige Mann ihr in den Magen und sie verlor kurzzeitig das Bewusstsein. Verschwommen nahm sie war, wie die Männer sie zu zweit hochzerrten und gegen den Stacheldrahtzaun pressten. Jeder Versuch, sich zu wehren oder um Hilfe zu rufen, wurde mit einem Schlag in die Magengrube quittiert. Tränen strömten ihr über die Wangen, während sie spürte, wie ihre Kräfte wichen.

In dem Moment, als der Mann mit der Basketballkappe ihre Sporthose herunterzerrte, zerbrach etwas in ihr und sie gab jeden Widerstand auf. Sie spürte, wie der Stoff an ihren Beinen herabglitt, spürte die widerlich heißen Hände auf ihren Schenkeln. Vollkommen willenlos stand sie da und zitterte unkontrolliert.

Ihr Blick wanderte zum wolkenverhangenen Himmel, weg von den Männern, die sie brutal misshandelten. Jane versuchte auszublenden, wie auch ihr T-Shirt zerrissen wurde, wie die Männer in ihre Brüste kniffen und ihren Körper betatschten. Sie versuchte, ihren Geist abzuschirmen vor dieser Grausamkeit.

„T-t-thor…", wimmerte sie. „Hilf m-mir..."

Ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel.

„Halt die Schnauze, du Schlampe", brüllte der Dunkelhaarige und schlug ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

Wieder erhellte ein Blitz die dunklen Wolken.

„Hilf mir…", flüsterte sie verzweifelt und erntete erneut einen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Ihre Lippe platze auf und sie schmeckte Blut auf der Zunge.

Donnergrollen erklang direkt über der Sackgasse.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann riss ihren Slip herunter und zwängte ein Knie zwischen ihre Beine. Mit letzter Kraft presste sie die Oberschenkel zusammen, konnte jedoch nichts gegen die grobe Kraft von zwei Männern ausrichten.

Ein Blitz schlug gleißend hell ein paar Meter von Jane entfernt in den Boden, sodass sie nichts mehr sehen konnte. Plötzlich wurden die Männer von ihr weggerissen. Sie sackte kraftlos in sich zusammen und blinzelte gegen die hellen Flecken vor ihren Augen. Schemenhaft sah sie, wie der dunkelhaarige Mann durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und gegen den zweiten Mann prallte. Beide wurden einige Meter weit geschleudert, blieben dann reglos liegen.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück, als ein warmes Tuch um ihren Körper gewickelt wurde. Ihr ganzer Körper versteifte sich vor Furcht, doch schlagartig wich alle Angst von ihr, als sie den vertrauten Geruch bemerkte. Vor Erleichterung musste sie noch stärker weinen.

„Sssschhh", murmelte Thor, hob sie sanft hoch und wickelte seinen Umhang enger um sie. „Alles wird wieder gut."

Von Schluchzern geschüttelt, konnte Jane nicht antworten. Stattdessen starrte sie ihn aus immer noch schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Thor wiegte sie sanft hin und her bis sich ihr Atem wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Du… du bist zurück", flüsterte sie.

„Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich wiederkommen würde", antwortete er und drückte sie an sich. „Ich halte immer mein Wort."

Langsam verließ er mit Jane auf dem Arm die Sackgasse. Als er an den immer noch wie leblos liegenden Männern vorbeikam, trat er mit einer gewissen Genugtuung direkt auf deren Rücken und marschierte dann weiter.

„Wohin bringst du mich?", fragte Jane nach einer Weile. Immer noch raste ihr Herz und jedes Geräusch ließ sie zusammenzucken.

„Zu dir nach Hause. Oder musst du in eines dieser Gebäude der Heiler?"

„Nein, nicht ins Krankenhaus!", erwiderte sie eine Spur zu heftig. Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an. Die Vorstellung, dass jemand anderes als Thor sie jetzt berühren sollte, wo sie doch vor wenigen Minuten fast vergewaltigt worden war, versetzte sie in Panik. Sie schluckte ein paar Mal, um ihre Angst zu verdrängen. Schließlich fragte sie: „Wie bist du hier her gekommen?"

„Heimdall war unsagbar wütend, dass ich das Biförst zerstören musste, um Jotunheim zu retten. Er hat seine ganze Anstrengung darauf verwendet, eine neue Verbindung zwischen Asgard und den anderen Planeten herzustellen. Bis jetzt ist es ihm nicht gelungen, aber wir konnten sehen, was auf der Erde passiert. Als ich beobachten musste, was diese Ungeheuer dir antaten, erfüllte mich der Anblick mit solcher Wut… Und plötzlich war ich hier. Bei dir." Jane kuschelte sich noch enger in seinen Arm. „Mein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass es einst kein Biförst gab, das die Planeten verband, sondern dass die Asgardianer nach Belieben zwischen den Welten wechseln konnten. Das war jedoch noch lange vor seiner Zeit. Diese Kunst ist seit Jahrmillionen in Vergessenheit geraten."

Thor eilte schweigend durch die Dunkelheit. Seine Augen suchten die Umgebung nach verdächtigen Bewegungen ab, während er mit dem Daumen unablässig Kreise auf Janes Rücken zeichnete. Durch diese gleichmäßige Bewegung so wie das rhythmische Wiegen seiner Schritte fielen ihr nach kurzer Zeit die Augen zu.

Endlich beim Haus angekommen nahm er ganz selbstverständlich den Schlüssel aus dem Blumenkübel auf der Fensterbank, öffnete die Tür und betrat das Gebäude. Nach einem schnellen Kontrollgang mit der schlafenden Jane auf dem Arm, legte er sie auf ihr Bett. Sein Umhang war unterwegs etwas verrutscht, sodass die sich langsam blau färbenden Stellen an ihrer Schulter zu sehen waren. Vor Wut ballte Thor die Hände und die Luft um ihn herum knisterte elektrisch aufgeladen. Unruhig bewegte sich Jane im Schlaf, weshalb er sofort an ihre Seite eilte.

„Sssschhh…", flüsterte er und strich ihr über das Haar. „Ich bin hier und ich bleibe bei dir."

Mühsam öffnete Jane ihre Augen einen Spalt breit und blinzelte, um ihn besser erkennen zu können. „Wirklich?", murmelte sie schlaftrunken.

„Ich schwöre es", erwiderte Thor. „Ich könnte dich nie wieder verlassen, Jane." Zufrieden schloss sie die Augen wieder und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden eingeschlafen. Langsam beugte sich Thor zu ihr herab und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich", wisperte er in ihr Ohr.

**Danke an den ersten Reviewer für die vielen Hinweise! :o) Janes Vater existiert nicht mehr, sie wird nicht mehr durch den Blitz geröstet (hab gar nicht drüber nachgedacht, dass das etwas problematisch sein könnte), die Brücke ist unbenannt. Und das mit den Planeten-Wechsel-Krams bleibt jetzt einfach mal so :D**


End file.
